Ryan D. Jones
Introduction Ryan D. Jones, also known as "Frostbeard", is a pirate and captain of the Frostbeard Pirates. He is the son of the defected former Vice Admiral Lori Jones and the grandson of Bob Jones, a former Revolutionary Army general. His life long dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.[13] He believes that being Pirate King means becoming a true hero and making the world a better place. He has eaten the Hito Hito No Mi, Model: Hrimthurs. As the founder and captain of the Frostbeard Pirates, he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top fighters. Appearance Ryan is a large (overall size) and naturally muscular man with light brownish white skin. Usually, Ryan wears a short sleeved t-shirt, comfortable shorts, and a pair of sneakers. Personality Ryan is a strong, brave, and silly man who tries to be a good person and enjoy life Abilities and Powers Ryan is very charismatic and a natural born leader. In addition, Ryan is also a very talented artist. Hand to Hand Combat Starting as a child, Ryan was taught''' their family's martial art, Cloverfist (a martial art that combines boxing and some other bits of martial arts) by his grandfather. Then, Ryan was instructed in and later mastered, '''Rokushiki by his mother, whom is a "retired" (actually a defecter who couldn't stand the marines evil pratices in the name of "justice") rear admiral Physical Strength Due to his many years of intense training, Ryan has developed a very strong body Agility Ryan was never very fast growing up, but since learning Rokushiki Ryan has to make up for this flaw. Endurance Every since he was little, Ryan has had a very high tolerance for pain. After all his years of training, his durability and pain tolerance has gotten even stronger. Devil Fruit For further information: Hito Hito No Mi, Model: Hrimthurs Meaning, Human Human Fruit, Model: Hrimthurs Type, Mythical Zoan Usage, User is able to transform into Hrimthurs and a Hrimthurs hybrid, ability to freeze objects/people/etc. by touch, freezing aura, and freeze breath Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew *Ryan started out as a childhood friends with Amy Spring but really fell in love with her at first sight. After years of friendship, Ryan confessed to Amy and was delighted to learn she felt the same way, they then became a couple before leaving together as pirates for adventure. Family *Ryan's mother Lori "Razor Wing" Jones is a former Vice Admiral of the marines. She joined the marines due to her desire to help people and do good in the world, for a while she believed this to be true. Due to her brilliant mind and great strength, Lori quickly rose through the marine ranks. Over time though, she began to notice certain questionable actions commited by the marines, until the Ohara incident. After which, and upon which she finally realized the true nature of the marines, Lori defected from the marines. Lori then escaped with her children to her home island Móinéir Síochánta where her family lives.There she started a new happy life as a teacher and raised her children in peace. *Ryan's sister Marcel, '''inherited their mother's brilliant mind and used this gift to become a very successful scientist and buissiness woman. *Ryan's '''grandparents (his mothers parents) were high ranking members of the Revolutionary Army Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Ryan grew up on the beautiful fall island Móinéir Síochánta, located in the South Blue Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain